Kuroko No Dangdut PART 03 END
by kurohans11
Summary: Inilah hasil akhir dari perjuangan mereka Akankah mereka dapetin tuh duit 5 juta ? Simak yak XD


Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction  
**Kuroko No Dangdut PART 03 [ END ]**

Disclaimer : ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei

* * *

Waktu terus berputar,waktu tidak pernah menunggu,Tak terasa hari H Sudah tiba dan kini 2 anak muda tersebut sudah sampai dibelakang panggung Lapangan perkampungan plastik.

" Kagami-kun . . . " tiba-tiba Kuroko memanggil dengan suara datar.

" Aya naon ? " jawabnya sedikit tak acuh karena Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang sibuk membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan Pak RT.

" Apa kamu yakin akan semua ini ? " tanyanya sembari melirik wajah Kagami dalam-dalam.

" Yakin saratus persen ! Kenape lu ? Deg-degan ya pasti,Udah tenang aja kita kan duet bukan nyanyi solo,lagipula kalo nyanyi solo gua juga ogah amit-amit jabang baby deh " Ucapnya kali ini menatap mata Kuroko.

" Baiklah,aku percaya akan omongan Kagami-kun " ucapnya dengan senyum simpulnya dan Kagami membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Sedang asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang menemui pak RT yang sedang mengurus sound system.

" Aduh pak RT Kumaha sih,ini masih jam setengah 12,kan acaranya jam 1 katanya,kok aye udah disuruh dateng sih ? " ternyata Kise lah yang datang _#dateng2 ngoceh2 ckckck._

" Kita kan kudu gelerisik dulu kisee,jadi bapak sengaja datengin semua peserta untuk gelerisik dibelakang panggung,udah sana latihan sama Kagami Kuroko " ucap pak RT setengah emosi.

**Twewww**

" Hah ? Gelerisik ? Gladiresik keleessss " Kisepun tertawa,pak RT mesem-mesem sendiri akan ucapan salahnya itu _#dong dong ih._

" Hai Kurokochi Kagamichi gimana latihan vocal ama jogetnya ud bisa ? " tanyanya sembari duduk disebelah mereka berdua.

" Kita sih udah siap tapi nihh Kuroko katanya deg-degan,Gua takutnya tar pas dipanggung dia pingsan,Idih ogah gendongnya " ucap Kagami sembari membuka ponselnya.

" Eh itu si Aomine jadi ikut ? " pertanyaan Kagami yang membuat Kise terhelak.

" Hah ? Anak macem Monster laper gitu mana ikut beginian ? Memang sih awalnya dia daftar,tapi kemaren sempet curhat ke gue kalo dia gajadi ikut " ucap Kise memperjelas.  
Kagami terdiam dan menutup ponselnya.

**Skip Time ! **

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mulai menggema memenuhi panggung,pak RT mulai memimpin acara tersebut dengan pembukaan Doa,Kata sambutan,dan lain lain,para peserta dibelakang panggung merasa menunggu giliran untuk tampil,para peserta disuguhkan sekotak konsumsi kecil-kecilan untuk mengganjal perut.

" Asik ada lemper ama risole ! Makan yuk makann " tiba-tiba Kagami heboh sendiri _#udah kayak setaon ga liat lemper ama risole =_=_

" Eh kalian nanti urutan keberapa ? " tiba-tiba Riko bertanya.

" Kita ke 7 " jawab Kagami singkat sembari menguyah lemper itu dengan kecepatan ekstra.

" Asik berarti kalian dulu yang tampil,kita-kita nomer 10 hehe " balas Riko berbangga,dan kagamipun terdiam.

" Urutan nomor 1 naik panggung cepetan ! " tiba-tiba wakil ketua RT memanggil kebelakang panggung,dan peserta bernomor 1 pun naik keatas itu Kuroko semakin membisu,Kotak konsumsipun tidak dibukanya.

" Woi ! Makan tuh konsumsinya " ucap Kagami Kuroko terdiam itu Kagami berhenti mengunyah dan mendekatkan dirinya terhadap pemuda itu.

" Kuroko,ini tuh cuman lomba iseng-iseng,Lagipula kita kan berdua " tangan kanan Kagami mulai merangkul leher kuroko,dan kuroko emakin terdiam akan hal itu.

" Iya,aku akan berusaha kagami-kun " tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka mulut,Kagami pun tersenyum lebar. " Nah gitu dong,udah makan tuh konsumsinya tar pingsan dipanggung bukan salah gue " ucap Kagami lagi sembari melanjutkan makan dan perlahan-lahan Kuroko mulai membuka dan memakan isi kotak konsumsi itu.

**Skip Time again**

Kini KagaKuro sudah bisa menatap semua penonton melalui panggung sederhana,hanya bermodalkan 2 buah mic,2 buah lagu dangdut dan sebuah goyangan yang aduhai indahnya _#ya ampun. . ._

" Penontooooonn ! ! " teriakan sapaan Kagami membuat para penonton bersemangat dan berteriak histeris,sebab dikampung ini Mereka berdua cukup terkenal _#ciee terkenal ampe ke kampung-kampung._

" Udah siap digoyaaaaang ? ? "

" Kyaaaaaa ! " begitulah kiranya teriakan penonton yang sudah gila akan kehadiran mereka berdua _#iye entar pulang-pulang suara penontonya habis smua._

Musik pertamapun mulai dimainkan,dengan penuh percaya diri Mereka berdua bermain aksi diatas panggung,terkecuali Kuroko yang hanya menyanyi,sedangkan Kagami bergoyang dengan hebohnya layaknya Inul lagi disawerin,penontonpun ikut senang dan ikut bergoyang.

Setelah selang beberapa menit,penampilan merekapun selesai,dan mereka kembali ke belakang panggung,tak hentinya teriakan sorakan penonton terus terjadi.

" Kita sukses bro ! Tinggal tunggu hasil pengunguman pemenang,lumayan 5 juta coyy " Ucap Kagami berbangga dan merasa puas,Kurokopun hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Terimakasih Kagami-kun " kali ini senyum Kuroko lebih lebar dari biasanya _#ala2 senyum pepsodent._Melihat itu Kagami kembali melemparkan senyum.

" Penampilan kalian bagus banget loh tadi " tiba-tiba pak RT menghampiri mereka berdua,Kagami pun tertegun.

" Masa sih pak ? kayaknya biasa aja deh " balas Kagami.

" Iya kamu itu atlit basket handal tapi . . . pinter goyang juga hahaha " kali ini pak RT tertawa Kagami hanya tersenyum lebar.

" Semoga kalian menang ya,30 menit lagi pengunguman dimulai " ucap pak RT lagi.

" Amin pak,hatur nuhun nyak ! hehe " balas sirambut merah.

**Skip Time . . . **

Langkah kaki pak RT terus terjadi,hingga akhirnya sampai diatas panggung,sederetan piala mulai dipajang dihadapan banyaknya penonton  
Suasana tegang terus kini semua peserta berdiri sederet diatas panggung,menunggu pengunguman yang akan dibacakan oleh pak RT.

" Terima kasih kepada hadirin yang sudah menyaksikan lomba ini,dan tibalah saatnya di penghujung acara . . . saya bacakan dulu juara 3-1 sesudah itu baru juara harapan 3-1 " pak RT mulai membuka lipatan kertas yang ada mulai membuka suara.

" Juara 3 diambil oleh . . . . Kiseee " seketika itu Kise berteriak histeris layaknya dapet duit ratusan M _#ratusan M berr._

" Juara ke 2 . . . Rikooo " Seketika Riko langsung takjub.

" Juara pertama . . . . " KagaKuro semakin deg-degan.

" Momoiiiii " seketika Momoi takjub pula.

Mendengar itu KagaKuro berhenti tersenyum,digantikan dengan kesunyian  
Mata Kagami semakin terbelalak tak percaya,Sudah puluhan jam ia habiskan untuk berlatih,tetapi ia tidak meraih juara 1 kemudian Kagami berpikir positif,menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

" Juara harapan 1 adalah . . . . . Kagami dan Kurokoo " mendengar itu teriakan penonton semakin histeris _#kayaknya bakalan abis deh suara mereka smua._

Masih dalam keadaan stay cool,Kagami menerima piala kecil dan hadiah uang 500rb yang diberikan oleh pak RT dan wakil ketua pak RT kampung plastik.

**Skip Place**

" Kagami-kun kenapa kita tidak juara 1 ? " pertanyaan Kuroko yang membuat kagami terhenyak.

" Yahh gapapalah,Rejeki ditangan Tuhan,kita terima aja 500rb ini,Kita kan udah berusaha,yang penting penampilan kita udah oke,kan dapet piala juga meskipun kecil hehe " tawa kecil Kagami menghibur sirambut biru itu.

" Heiiiii " tiba-tiba seorang perempuan memanggil dari arah belakang,dan itu Momoi dan Riko.

" Eh kalian...selamat yaa juara 1 ama 2 " tetap dengan stay cool Kagami berucap.

" Sama-sama,hmm kalian juara harapan 1 ya ? Jangan sedihh masih banyak kesempatan kok,kalau kalian mau uang 5 juta ini gua relain bagi-bagi ke anak SEIRIN Team & Kiseki no sedai " dengan penuh antusias Momoi berucap.

" Hah ? Jangan ,udah terima aja,gua ga minta duitnya,yang gua minta Cuma pengalaman dan seru-seruan aja,beneran deh ga boong suerr terkewer-kewer deh " balas Kagami sedikit kaget.

" Udahhh terima aja,rejeki kok ditolak,Nih ! " dengan sedikit paksaan Momoi menaruh uang 200ribu ditangan kanan Kagami yang besar.  
Pria berambut merah itu sedikit terbengong-bengong.

" Udah sore nihh,kita pulang dulu yaa,asalamualaikumm " Momoi dan Rikopun langsung berjalan pulang kerumah.  
Melihat itu KagaKuro hanya terdiam dan menatapi uang 200rb pemberian Momoi,  
Senyum kembali hadir dimulut Kagami.

" Makasih ya Momoi " batinnya dalam hati.

**END XD**

Moral Lesson : Jangan pernah menyerah meskipun kita kalah,karena kekalahan awal dari kemenangan XD _#Ceilehh_


End file.
